nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford GT (Gen. 1)
The Ford GT is a mid-engined sports car equipped with a 5.4L supercharged Modular V8 producing 550 horsepower. It's the modern interpretation of the GT40 from the 1960s which won the famous 24 Hours of Le Mans race four times. It was built to mark the 100th anniversary of Ford's formation as a car manufacturer after the GT90 was presented at the 90th anniversary. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted The Ford GT first appeared in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted and is unlocked upon the player defeating the fourth Blacklist racer, JV. It has a $270,000 price tag. The GT lacks in terms of acceleration compared to the Chevrolet Corvette C6 and Porsche Carrera GT although it can reach a fairly high top speed alongside having a very capable handling. The Gameboy Advance release, the Ford GT is unlocked upon beating Blacklist Racer #6 - Ming. It is obtainable for 7,000 Reputation points. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 The Ford GT is unlocked upon defeating the fourth Blacklist Racer and is purchaseable for $140,000 in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0. ''Need for Speed: Carbon The Ford GT appears in ''Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 Exotic class car with a $200,000 price tag. Its unlock is dependent on what class of vehicle the player chooses at the beginning of the Career mode: :Exotic Class - Take over Starlight Strip :Muscle Class - Take over Silverton Refinery :Tuner Class - Take over Infinity Park It has similar performance capabilities as it did in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. One of its strengths is a high top speed. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City The Ford GT is unlocked after defeating Scotty in the PlayStation Portable release or Clutch in the Nintendo DS and GameBoy Advance releases of ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. It is also driven by Scotty. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet The Ford GT appears in ''Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle with a $150,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown II: Autopolis race day. It has a tendency to oversteer more than in its previous appearances making it suitable for Speed events. The Ford GT follows similar performance capabilities as it did in the previous two Need for Speed titles; Most Wanted & Carbon. ''Need for Speed: Undercover The Ford GT appears in ''Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 1 vehicle with a $235,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $150,000. The Ford GT is depicted with a lower top speed (232 mph/373 km/h) than other tier 1 cars. However, its acceleration and cornering grip greatly makes up for its top speed. ''Need for Speed: Shift The Ford GT appears in ''Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 3 car with a $220,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon collecting 80 Stars and has a 11.30 car rating. Due to quick acceleration and a considerably responsive handling, it is useful for competitive races. The car has a somewhat lower top speed compared to a Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. ''Need for Speed: Nitro The Ford GT appears in ''Need for Speed: Nitro as a class A car and costs $500,000. It is unlocked upon having 260 stars and completing the Silver Cup. ''Need for Speed: World The Ford GT was made available in ''Need for Speed: World on May 3rd, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a B class vehicle. Acceleration and handling of the Ford GT was sub-par to other tier 3 cars before it was retuned on May 5th, 2012. It is currently one of the fastest accelerating B class cars, though it is slightly not as effective in A class events. It turns generally well but tends to understeer in difficult corners. It also has a weak nitrous boost and a top speed of 190 mph (306 km/h). Since the Ford GT has a high weight and quick acceleration, it is best used in Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Ford GT appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 275,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 235,000 cop bounty. In corners, the Ford GT can be difficult to drive, as it is prone to understeer. Acceleration and top speed of the car are mediocre for the Exotic/Speed Enforcement class. ''Shift 2: Unleashed The Ford GT appears in ''Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class car with a $185,000 price tag. It has a B 1150 performance rating and a 3.96 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: The Run The Ford GT appears in ''Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 4 vehicle. It has quick acceleration and a high top speed of 201 mph (323 km/h). Its handling is rated "Challenging." 'Special Variants' The Ford GT also appears in a "NFS Edition" and a "Conroy" Signature Edition trim. Both appear as tier 5 cars. The NFS Edition is unlocked upon beating 40 Autolog Recommendations. It has a high top speed of 225 mph (362 km/h) and a "Challenging" handling rating. Its acceleration is above average. The Conroy Signature Edition is included in the Signature Edition Booster Pack DLC and shares the performance statistics of the NFS Edition variant. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Ford GT appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as an Exotic class car, which is unlocked in singleplayer upon finding one of its Jack Spots. In multiplayer, it is unlocked upon reaching a certain SpeedLevel. It is a moderately quick car focused on handling. The acceleration of the Ford GT is insufficient for competing against the fastest Exotic cars, although it is up to par with the most powerful Sports cars in the game e.g. the Audi R8 GT Spyder. The steering of the Ford GT is one of the best within the Exotic class, because of being responsive and stable. If the player customises their vehicle with performance modifications, it can keep up with the faster cars on straight roads. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)'' (Mobile) The Ford GT appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the exotic category. It is available in the garage for $400,000. The statistics focus on a high top speed and quick acceleration. There is a "NFS Edition" of the car with improved top speed, acceleration, and handling for $1,500,000. ''Need for Speed: Rivals The Ford GT was revealed to be featured in ''Need for Speed: Rivals following a contest held by the official Need for Speed Facebook feed on May 24th, 2013. The Ford GT is part of the racer faction. It is unlocked for the racer faction at the price of upon the player completing one of the three SpeedLists offered at rank 12. 'Need for Speed: No Limits' The Ford GT will appear in Need for Speed: No Limits in a Fastlane special event on September 6th, 2016. Its starting performance ranking is 613. Trivia *The standard Ford GT lacks its stripes in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile), and in Need for Speed: Shift. *A Castrol Syntec themed Ford GT can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Most Wanted after entering "castrol" at the start screen. The Castrol Syntec variation is fully upgraded and is drivable in Quick Race only. *Nikki drives a Ford GT in Need for Speed: Carbon. *Players can select a pre-modified Ford GT bonus car for Speed Challenges in the Race Day mode found in Need for Speed: ProStreet. *The Ford GT in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) can be selected with either a Centennial White, Mark II Black, Mark IV Red, Midnight Blue Metallic, Speed Yellow or Tungsten Grey Metallic body paint colour. *The Ford GT is required for unlocking an achievement/trophy in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). *The Ford GT with a Works conversion upgrade in Shift 2: Unleashed closely resembles the Matech Ford GT GT3. *The Ford GT and BMW M3 GTR are the only vehicles featured in both the original Need for Speed: Most Wanted developed by Black Box in 2005 and Criterion Games' Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Gallery NFSMWFordGTStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted Castrol SYNTEC Ford GT.png|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Castrol SYNTEC) NFSMW510GT.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 NFSCFordGTStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon Carbon FordGTNikki.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Nikki's) NFSCOtCGT.jpg|Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City NFSPSFordGT.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSFordGTBonus.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Speed) NFSUCPS2StockFordGT.png|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2) NFSUNFordGTStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUNFordGTBonus.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Bonus) NFSNGT.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro NFSW_Ford_GT_Red.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Red) NFSW_Ford_GT_Black.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Black) NFSW_Ford_GT_24H.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("24H") Ford gt in the nfs hp (2010).jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) ford gt police.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UGT.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Ford GT Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works conversion) Ford GT Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) TheRun-image130386.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4) TheRun-image130389.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - "Dr. Pepper") TheRun-image130387.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - "NFS Edition") TheRun-image130388.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - "Conroy") MW2012FordGT.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) NFSMW2012MobileGT.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileGTNFS.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile - NFS Edition) NFSRFordGT.jpg|Need for Speed: Rivals NFSNLGTPromo.jpg|Need for Speed: No Limits (Promotion) NFSNLGTLoaner.png|Need for Speed: No Limits (Loaner) NFSNLGTWorks.png|Need for Speed: No Limits (Works Bodykit) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Supercharged Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Rivals Category:Dr. Pepper Cars (The Run) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: No Limits